Untrained
by LindseyNicole
Summary: Melanie Bradford is your typical teen that goes to school like all teens.But unlike most teens she can crack a CIA code, hack into your email, and studies physics on a PhD level.Most people only know about spies in movies but Melanie lives the life of one
1. Far From the Normal

To a normal person a screech in the ear makes you react by cupping the noise closer to you and freezing. Instead my reaction was faster running and further questioning.

"Gahhh, sorry guys." Lulu said through the comms all four of us were wearing.

"Do we have visual yet?" Illiana moaned through the comms, you could tell she was fed up with the mission.

"Not yet!" Stacey squealed impatiently.

The point of this missions was, well, pointless. Stacey saw this cute guy she swore she _had _to meet so we've basically been stalking him through the mall. Today was like a free day for us, and we choose to do more spy work. My legs cried out in pain and finally led me to a wooden bench near the restrooms.

"The gazelle is taking a rest." I said using my codename.

"Lazy." Stacey sneered back at me though I knew she didn't mean it, she was just a determined girl.

All of us were really; if we weren't then we surely wouldn't be attending school at Stone River Preparatory School. We were seen as a snobby, stuck-up school that didn't have a care for what happened in the world. Not true. We were so into current events that it took some levels of clearance to access it. Of course that never stopped the four of us, just provided a challenge. So why had we decided to waste away in the mall stalking this one guy Stacey thought was cute? Because we all had no lives (except for the ever popular Stacey who had the advantage of spending her summer's with a normal family). On the other hand I spent the summer's either with my mother who was always out on missions (though it takes more clearance then I have to know what those missions were) or with a dad who spent his hours in a lab trying to discover the latest advancement in lie detecting (which made it impossible to be a teenager around him). But having a family like this was typical at our school, Stacey was the only exception. Stacey's grandmother spoils her to death and decided she wanted her granddaughter to attend the best school possible. Somehow our school name made her list and she demanded Stacey's enrollment though to get in you have to pass this exam that's near impossible for any outsider to pass. What we liked about Stacey though is she had common sense and knowledge on almost _every _subject known to the normals (what we like to call the non-spies). It was her common sense that got her into our school and our lack of a fourth roommate that brought her to us. A piercing squeal yet again inturrupeted my thoughts.

"They're he is!" Stacey said totally happy and totally focused. "Sensible has now made eye-contact with the Target near the pretzel stall. He appears to have come from the restrooms on the food area location and is now debating whether he is going to buy a pretzel. Target seems flustered with many thoughts." Which I knew Stacey would get more details on.

"What is Sensible's plan to communicate with the Target?" Illiana spoke through the comms.

"Either to casually run into the Target or to do further observing."

"Go for plan A." Illiana said monotonously. I knew she wanted out of this mission and onto the normal things normal teenage girls would do at a mall, but the thing was that we were far from normal.

"I'm good with whatever." Lulu whispered through to us, I think she had found a place to observe for herself near the Target's location.

"Plan A it is. Move in." Stacey said in her prep tone. Stacey's prep tone was totally dead and of one pitch, all focus going to her task at hand. I quickly sprung up from the bench and danced around the pretzel cart and planted my location behind the visible obvious area of the view of the Target.

"The gazelle is set."

"The brain is set."

"The one who doesn't want to be her is now set." Illiana said with her famous sarcastic tone. Being located behind the pretzel stall gave me a full 360 view of my partners (Illiana pretending to sit and read a book in a table near the Target and Lulu look at the candy shop cart which was right next to the Target) and a great-unknown view of the Target.

"Sensible is going in." she said as I saw her acting like she was interested in what the food stall had to offer. Then with perfect timing she casually bumped into the Target who probably thought she was a very clumsy yet very beautiful girl."

"My bad." Stacey said innocently looking at the Target's eyes. She may not have known it but I saw her begin to bat her eyelashes and twirl her blond curls.

"Umm…hi." The Target said in a state that seemed to be confused. It's like he had never talked to a girl like Stacey.

"Hello. My name's Stacey." She said in her honey-tone voice offering her hand.

"Ben." The Target simply said returning the handshake to her. A bright smile spread across Stacey's lips as they began to chat about stupid stuff. This is what Stacey called "breaking the ice" though I didn't see what it meant. Time after time she tried explaining to us that you needed to really get comfortable with the guy before going into full flirt mode.

_Note to self: Obtain more information on what "full flirt mode" is._

"Okay Ms. Flirtypants, time we headed back." Illiana said yawning through her monologue. She was the responsible one out of all of us, yet she was the more adventurous and risk taking one (which totally made no sense _at all_ to me).

My attention had wavered from the conversation Stacey was holding with the target and soon the ringing of her voice filled my head.

"His name is Ben." She said in a dreamy trance now walking in a daze towards the fountain that was a row of shops away from where her first meeting with the Target (Ben) was.

"Awww!' Lulu said in her usually happy tone. Lulu may seem like a sweet little girl but we all knew different. This girl could put up and argument and could guarantee she would win no matter what. This is the girl that was being begged by CIA developers for her new advancements in mini cameras and microphones.

We all met behind the fountain and glanced harmoniously out our synced watches. "I guess we should be heading back." I said already beginning to calculate what speed we could travel at to reach our destination (the school) in enough time to feel relaxed. I was the thinker in the group; I always had to have a reason and solution behind everything I did. Now I was no super genius like Lulu but I was more aware of the actuality of things. The observant one who noticed key things that seemed to be slightly out of place.

No one argued with my statement to go back (though I know Illiana wanted to find a way to spend a minute in the normal teenage life). Just to make her happy without planning we all directed our conversation on stupid things that normal teenage girls would talk about (like who was the cutest at the mall, what movie had the cutest boy, etc.). Once we entered the doors of our school all normality left without a trace and we headed for our dorm room. Before we could enter someone's speaking filled the hall and sent shivers through my body.

"Ms. Bradford, may I have a word with you?" our headmistress, Mrs. Westingfield, spoke softly but with an edge of authority.

"Yea, sure." I said stepping away from our door following her through the halls of the modern mansion school and into her office.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well this chapter was totally random and I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do with it. I think it turned out okay for it being my first chapter of my fisr real indpendent story. Yes, this story may seem like the spy series by Ally Carter but I am trying my best to keep it different.  
Reviews bring me smiles! :D  
-Lindsey**


	2. Why Tell Us Now?

_She either found out about the secret missions I've been going on or she is going to tell me my grades are lacking (which they're not) because I failed my last world history test (which I think I did)._ These thoughts and more swirled through my head as I followed Mrs. Westingfield towards her office. We entered the cold, stiff room that seemed to be unused (though it was used a lot) and she offered me to sit down. I uncomfortably sat down in the small blue velvet chair that was in front of her desk and my guard and worry level never wavered. Mrs. Westingfield on the other hand glided toward her desk and sat down folding her hands neatly on top of her desk. A warm smile brightened her face and I noticed a hint of anxiety in her eyes.

"We have limited time so I will just ask you right away Ms. Bradford. We plan to do another exchange with a spy school and wondered if you would be interested in it. You would take your technology and physics course there. You will also be given a partner that will show you around the school and then assigned a partner here to show around."

I had done something like this before, actually that something was exactly like this. I participated my freshman and sophomore year already so I guess they wanted me to do it all of the last four years at the school. Last time we did a trade with another girl spy school deep undercover in a different state (which required a fast jet to get there) and I was partnered with a girl one year ahead of me. Her name was Grace Scott and she was just about the sweetest girl I had ever met. Grace came from Japan though she does not fit that description at all. Dirty blond hair was one of her best features; it went so well with her sparkling light blue eyes. I got lucky enough to where I got to show her around our school and I was hoping for that luck this time.

"I'd be honored to do the program this year." I spoke while standing up and shaking Mrs. Westingfield's hand. I could tell she was in a huge hurry to get more girls signed up so I tried to make her process a little faster.

"That's splendid!" she said clapping her hands together then continued to talk as I headed for the door. "You will receive your new schedule tomorrow, transportation leaves at 7:30 sharp Ms. Bradford."

"Thank you." I said gracefully exiting the room.

"You get to do _another _exchange program?!" Stacey said as if she were annoyed with this fact.

"Is there something wrong with that? Should I have said no?" I asked worried now, maybe rejoining this exchange program was a bad idea.

"No, no, no. I just wanna go on one again!" Stacey whined now gluing her eyes to the magazine.

"Congrats Mel!" Lulu said over her shoulder. I assumed she was working on some new advancement for her technology.

I threw myself on my bed, picked up my doodling pad, and began to scribble in it.

"Where's Illie?" I asked knowing that if she were here she would have had a sarcastic remark to say by now.

"Headmistress called her down so it looks like you two are going to be exchange buddy's." Stacey said with her ice-cold tone. I knew she really wasn't all to upset about it, she was just use to getting her way all of the time (that includes getting the guy to cracking the case). I heard her flip the pages of her magazine in a violent, annoyed effort.

"Stacey don't be upset, they'll probably pick you next year." Lulu said not even bothering to turn around to communicate.

"Yea," I agreed with a smile, "none of us ever got picked until freshman year so don't feel left out or anything. Besides the girl's come over to this school as well so you get to meet them."

"The only way that will make me feel better is if they magically turned into totally hot guy spies which will not happen." Stacey said bitterly throwing the magazine she was reading against the wall. She picked a new one up and began scanning its contents.

Lulu couldn't help but giggle, the thought of there being a spy school for boys was pure insanity. Wasn't it? I mean if there were one then wouldn't they combine us or something?

"What?!" Stacey asked angered by Lulu's giggles. Her confused mind only made Lulu giggle even more.

"It's just that there are no boy spy schools near us at all Stacey. I don't even know if one exists." I told her now trying to hold back my giggles but a few escaped while I answered her annoyed demanding.

"You're kidding me, right? No hot guy spies anywhere?!"

"Not that we've heard of." Lulu said now spinning her chair around to join the conversation (and probably to see the priceless shock that now colored Stacey's face). "And believe me, we've heard about _a lot _of spy institutes." Which was a true statement, we had. The exchange program started three years before Illiana, Lulu, and I joined Stone River Prep so it was almost fully developed when we first heard about it. Only once did we exchange with the same school twice (and that was my sixth grade year here so they were still considered foreign to me).

"Hmph!" Stacey said throwing another magazine at the wall. She then submerged herself in her covers and went into full pout mode (which was common when Stacey was annoyed or frustrated).

Lulu and I had learned to ignore it so we went back to what we were previously doing when I heard someone enter the room.

Illiana was now staring at Stacey's bed and giggling, she probably knew what Stacey was whining about. She silently sat on our tiny reading chair and began to read _A Spies Work Is Never Done_. We stayed in this state until we were called down for dinner in which Stacey said she was going to skip. So Lulu stayed behind to drag Stacey out of her pout mode by calmly talking to her while Illiana and I went down to the dinning hall.

"Siete emozionante circa lo scambio?" Illiana asked me in Italian following the rules. Each meal we had to speak in a different language and Italian just happened to be her favorite.

"I guess I am, nothing new. Are you excited for it?" I asked her as we took our normal seats.

"You're right it is nothing new. But tell that to Stacey and she might rip your head off." She whispered to me laughing. I joined her laughter too but all noise cesed when Mrs. Westingfield stood before us in the podium.

"Goda delle vostre ragazze dei pranzi degli spaghetti. Oh e ricordi mantenere tutte le conversazioni in italiano!" (meaning "Enjoy your spaghetti dinners girls. Oh and remember to keep all conversations in Italian!") She spoke through the microphone then left the podium. As soon as she climbed down the steps servers flooded into the hall to serve us. Pasta filled our empty plates and juice splashed into our glasses. Conversations began again (in Italian of course) as girls began to eat.

"Are you doing the exchange Melanie?" Grace now asked leaning across the table to speak to me. Even though Grace was an exchange student before she now transferred to our school, which was a real treat for me.

"I sure am, are you?" I asked her breaking the Italian rule yet again. I wasn't in the mood to speak a foreign language and I could tell she wasn't either. That was the good thing about Grace, we are so much alike: breaking rules, figuring out every possible answer, and questioning everything. That's why I enjoyed having her around so much (even though she was older then me and we had no classes together anymore).

"Of course I am, though I don't plan to leave this school permanently." She giggled as if it were and inside joke. Teachers now surrounded our table and our conversation ended (and thank goodness for Illiana who covered for us).

"Avete di idead che scuola stiamo andando scambiare con?" Illiana asked now showing the teachers that we had been talking in Italian.

"No, non un indizo." Grace (usually our inside source) said.

So the secret exchange school still remained a mystery to us, which was perfectly fine. Lulu and Stacey never showed up for dinner so Illiana and I snuck dinner up to them.

"Thanks." Lulu said softly pointing over to the sleeping Stacey.

"She'll be fine once she sees there's food." Illiana said placing the plate on Stacey's bedside table. I gave a plate to Lulu and she neatly began to eat.

"Did you learn anything about the exchange program yet?"

"Not yet, they're keeping this one very confidential. I mean they didn't even give us more then a days notice, probably so we wouldn't be prying for the answer." Illiana said from the bathroom as she prepared for bed.

"It should be fun." Lulu said whipping sauce from her face. "I'll take care of Stacey, she'll get over it eventually."

"Thanks Lulu. Did I tell you how much you rock?"

"Oh! I almost forgot." She said whirling around to face her desk now. Lulu set down her plate and quietly searched through the drawers of her desk. She then stood up and laid a box in my lap and one on Illiana's bed.

"Mics and cameras, so Stacey can see what the schools like." Lulu said returning to her dinner.

"You're a genius Lulu!" I said placing the box on my bedside table so I wouldn't forget about it in the morning.

Each of us (except the sleeping Stacey) took turns preparing for bed and by 9:00 sharp we were sleeping. I heard Stacey get up at around twelve (though I had no clock to check) and eat her dinner. Her fit would be done for now and soon she'd be back to normal (or as normal a teenage girl spy can get).

* * *

****

**Author's note:****  
****Well today I am at home sick so I got a chance to write a new chapter. I really like this story, I get to create the world instead of using a world already created and let me tell you it's so much more fun!**  
**I know this may not be a fanfiction but I didn't find out about Fictionpress until I published this chapter so I don't know if I'll be transferring it over to there.**  
**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**  
**Please review, I need some tips and stuff on how I can improve.**  
**Once again thanks!**

**-Lindsey**


End file.
